Red Rose
by quiyou-san
Summary: Summary: Apapun pengorbananku untukmu, itu tak berarti untukmu. Sebesar apapun cintaku untukmu kau takkan pernah tau. Biarlah aku mati agar cintaku abadi untukmu.


**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated T**

**Genre : Romance/Fantasy**

**Warning: OOC, typo, AU, gaje, aneh, lsp**

* * *

Cerita ini terinspirasi dari cerpen the nightingale and the red rose

* * *

Angin pagi berhembus sejuk membelai lembut wajah pemuda berambut pirang tersebut, ia termenung diatas atas gedung sekolah. Entah apa yang dilakukannya ia hanya terdiam memandang kearah halaman sekolah yang luas dimana terlihat para siswa mulai berdatangan. Mata pemuda itu terlihat bersinar saat melihat seorang gadis cantik berambut seindah bunga sakura yang bermekaran selain itu ia juga mempunyai bola mata hijau yang memukau, dia terlihat sangat sempurna dimata pemuda itu. Meskipun banyak siswa yang berharap ingin memilikinya hal tersebut tidak membuat pemuda itu berhenti mencintai gadis pujaannya.

Dia sadar dirinya bukan siapa siapa dia hanya pemuda miskin yang mencintai putri perdana menteri. Apakah salah jika kita mencintai seseorang? Bukankah semua orang berhak mencintai? Memang sakura sangat terkenal dengan kecantikannya, hingga banyak yang menginginkannya tapi itu bukan alasan untuknya untuk mundur. Pemuda itu tersentak saat seseorang memegang bahunya dari belakang, ia sontak terbalik dan melihat Pemuda berambut emo dengan mata oniks yang terbingkai kacamata tebalnya.

"Sasuke!"

"kau dari tadi kupanggil tidak menyahut, menoleh saja tidak"

"he he he gomen, lihat Sakura-chan dia bertambah cantik setiap harinya" kata katanya membuat teman dekatnya melihat kearah objek yang dimaksud. Sasuke mendengus dan menjitak kepala kuning sahabatnya itu.

"apa apaan kau teme!"

"Seleramu tinggi sekali, mana mungkin kau bisa mendapatkannya"

"Jangan meremehkanku, aku bisa menaklukannya jika aku mau!"

"Hei Naruto! Berhentilah mengejarnya, aku tahu dia sempurna tapi kita ini bukan seleranya"

"terserah apa katamu, aku akan mengajak Sakura-Chan pergi kepesta sekolah untuk minggu depan" Naruto pergi meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian diatap.

Bodoh.

.

.

.

"SAKURA-CHAN!"

"ya ampun Sakura, fansmu membuat telingaku berdenging" keluh Ino yang notabene sahabat Sakura. "Mungkin dia terlalu bersemangat" jawab Sakura acuh.

"Sa-sakura-chan maukah kau datang bersamaku untuk pesta sekolah minggu depan?" Sakura melirik kearah Ino yang juga memandangnya dengan menggelengkan kepalanya.

Sakura berdehem sebentar, "oke, aku akan datang bersamamu tapi ada syaratnya" Naruto sangat senang "Syaratnya apa? cepat katakan Sakura-chan" Tanya Naruto antusias.

"Kau harus memberiku bunga mawar merah itu akan serasi dengan hiasan gaun putihku"Naruto sangat terkejut, bagaimana caranya agar ia mendapatkan mawar itu? Ia tidak mungkin menemukan mawar merah dimusim dingin. Naruto sangat sedih tapi dengan segera memasang wajah cerianya, "Aku akan mencoba mencarikannya untukmu" Naruto meninggalkan Sakura dengan muka masam.

"Bagaimana kalau ia berhasil menemukan mawar merah itu?"

"Itu tidak mungkin terjadi Ino"

Tidak jauh dari mereka ada seekor burung bulbul lebih tepatnya seorang dewa yang dikutuk menjadi burung bulbul karena mengingkari janjinya. Ia kehilangan semua ingatan terkecuali apa dirinya dahulu dan namanya 'Hinata', ia tidak tahu apa kesalahan yang ia perbuat dan sepertinya itu adalah kesalahan yang besar. Hinata mempunyai suara yang sangat indah, setiap hari ia bernyanyi untuk menemani hari hari Naruto. Ia sangat mencintai naruto tapi ia tak mengetahui itu.

Disaat Naruto ceria dan tersenyum setiap hari ia akan menyanyi dengan riang dan ceria, tapi disaat sedih seperti ini ia seakan akan merasakan kesedihan Naruto.

Naruto duduk sendirian dibangku taman dengan tampang kusut dan putus asa, ia mengacak acak rambutnya frustasi dan menangkupkan tangan kewajahnya. Naruto menoleh kesamping saat merasakan bangku yang ia duduki bertambah beban, dan ternyata sahabatnya yang menyebalkan.

"Kau kenapa lagi dobe?"

"..."

"Apa Sakura menolakmu?"

"Tidak" Jawaban Naruto membuat Sasuke mengeryitkan dahi. Jika tidak ditolak berarti ia diterimakan? Kenapa sekarang malah bertambah sedih?

"Sakura mau pergi denganku tapi dengan syarat aku harus memberikannya bunga mawar merah" Sasuke terdiam ia tahu ini belum berakhir.

"Tapi sekarang harapanku sudah pupus, aku tidak akan pergi dengannya. Terlalu mustahil mendapatkan mawar merah dimusim dingin seperti ini"

"Naruto lupakanlah Sakura, banyak gadis cantik yang ingin menginginkanmu."

"Itu terlalu mudah untuk dikatakan tapi sulit untuk dilakukan"

"Sakura hanya ingin mempermainkanmu, tidak lebih. Ia tak pantas untukmu Naruto" Naruto geram kepada Sasuke bukannya mendukungnya memberinya semangat malah membuatnya semakin terpuruk.

"Terserah apa katamu! Jika kau tak mau membantu tak apa-apa aku bisa mencari mawar itu sendiri" Naruto lagi-lagi pergi meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian.

"Kau tidak mengerti Naruto"

Hinata yang sedari tadi mendengarkan percakapan mereka hanya menatap sedih Naruto yang berjalan menjauh. Ia tak sanggup harus melihat pujaan hatinya bersedih terus menerus. Cinta selalu memerlukan pengorbanan.

Hinata terbang meninggalkan pulau dan berusaha mendapatkan mawar merah apapun caranya. Telah banyak pulau yang ia lewati tapi ia belum mendapatkannya, yang ia temukan hanyalah mawar kuning bukannya merah.

"Dimana aku dapat mendapatkan mawar merah?" Hinata mencoba bertanya pada mawar kuning.

"Kau tak akan menemukan mawar merah saat musim dingin"

"Benarkah?" Hinata sangat sedih, perjuangannya selama ini akan sia-sia.

"Aku bisa menjadi mawar merah, tapi jika kau mau untuk berkorban"

"Apapun akan aku lakukan untuk orang yang aku cintai, tolong beritahu aku"

* * *

Sasuke sudah muak dengan permainan Sakura. Sudah lima hari Naruto absen dari kelas dan Sasuke tahu Naruto sedang berusaha mencari mawar yang diinginkan Sakura, ia tak akan membiarkan sahabatnya akan bernasib sama dengan korban sebelumnya. Ia harus menyelesaikan masalah ini sekarang dan pulang sekolah adalah waktu yang tepat.

Saat hendak pulang Sakura terkejut ketika Sasuke menarik tangannya dan berjalan menuju taman belakang.

"Apa mau mu Uchiha?"

"Jangan mempermainkan sahabatku, Haruno!"

"Well, maafkan aku Sasuke-kun aku tak bisa, ayolah kau dulu juga melakukannya padaku" Panggilan Sakura padanya membuatnya merinding.

"jadi kau ingin balas dendam?"

"Mungkin. Hei aku punya penawaran untukmu"

"Jangan bertingkah konyol Sakura"

"Aku akan menghentikannya jika kau kembali padaku dan membuang kacamata culunmu" Ucap Sakura menggoda dengan melepas kacamata Sasuke menampakkan wajah rupawan sang uchiha.

Sasuke berdecih, "Sebutan wanita penggoda cocok untukmu Sakura"

"Terserah apa katamu sayang, aku tidak akan menghentikan permainanku" Ingin rasanya mencekik wanita dihadapannya ini. mungkin ia yang menjadikan Sakura bersifat seperti ini.

"Selamat tinggal mantan terbaikku" Sakura berkata dan meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian.

.

* * *

"Apapun akan aku lakukan untuk orang yang aku cintai, tolong beritahu aku"

"Korbankan hidupmu dengan menikam dengan duri tajam mawar tepat di hatimu saat kau bernyayi indah hingga kau mati"

Hinata terdiam, apakah aku harus melakukannya? Tapi untuk Naruto-kun apapun akan kulakukan. Dengan mantab Hinata menganggukkan kepalanya. Biarlah aku mati dengan begitu cintaku akan abadi untuknya.

Dibawah bulan yang bersinar terang serta bintang yang bertaburan dengan indahnya, sang burung bernyanyi dengan indahnya sebelum menusuk hatinya dengan duri mawar dan sang burung mati dengan menyakitkan. 'ini pengorbanan cintaku untukmu Naruto-kun'

Disabtu pagi Naruto sangat terkejut melihat mawar merah didepan pintu rumahnya, tak hanya itu ia juga menemukan burung mati disamping mawar merah.

"Dari mana mawar merah ini datang? Apakah ada orang yang memberikannya padaku? Dan...oh bangkai burung, apa ini? Sial, ini darah menjijikkan sekali" Naruto melempar burung tersebut ke jalanan berdebu.

"Sekarang aku mendapatkan mawar merah, aku mendapatkannya! Sakura pasti terkejut dan sangat senang. Aku sangat berjasa untuknya"

Naruto sangat senang dan tergesa gesa menuju rumah Sakura. Memberikan mawar merah ini dan pergi kepesta nanti malam dengan Sakura, sepanjang jalan ia terus tersenyum bahagia. Tak ia kira semuanya berbanding terbalik saat tiba dirumah Sakura.

"Maafkan aku Naruto, aku tidak bisa" Ucap Sakura menyesal.

"Tapi, mengapa?" Naruto berucap dengan kecewa.

"Kamu terlambat. Kemarin malam Gaara menawariku sebuah perhiasan berlian pink berbentuk bunga sakura dan kurasa perhiasaan lebih mewah dan tepat untuk menghiasi gaunku daripada sebuah mawar merah" Sakura menjelaskan.

Naruto hanya diam dan perlahan berjalan meninggalkan Sakura. Ia berjalan menyelusuri jalan dengan kesedihan, ia memang tak pantas untuk Sakura dan seharusnya ia sadar dari dahulu. Ia melihat mawar merah yang ia genggam dan melemparkannya kejalanan, melihat mawar itu Naruto merasa ia menjadi bodohi oleh cinta.

Sebuah mobil sport melaju kencang dari belakang menginjak mawar merah itu hingga hancur dan kotor, melaju disamping Naruto dan berlalu. Naruto mengabaikan pengorbanan Hinata. Sekarang tidak ada lagi suara burung yang selalu menemaninya dan menghiburnya disaat sedih seperti sekarang.

END

* * *

Tinggalkan jejak REVIEW :D


End file.
